The present invention relates generally to a roller skate, and more particularly to an in-line skating device enabling the roller skate to start swiftly at a fast pace and having means for braking the roller skate in motion in a smooth and gentle manner.
The conventional in-line skating device of the roller skate comprises a plurality of wheels, which are uniformly pivoted to a sole plate. The device is defective in design in that it prevents the roller skate from being started promptly or suddenly at a fast pace in view of the fact that some wheels can not be maneuvered to remain in contact with the ground while other wheels have left the ground. As a result, a roller skater must resort to all wheels or the front wheel to start the roller skate. It is conceivably difficult to start the roller skate swiftly by means of all wheels because of a considerable friction force that has to be overcome. On the other hand, it is also difficult to start the roller skate rapidly by the front wheel which does not afford a sufficient impetus.
An improved in-line skating device is disclosed by the WO 96136408 patent and is used to fasten pivotally the base of the boot with the carrier of the wheels. The base is provided with a brake shoe, which is put into action at the time when the base turns in relation to the carrier. The device is defective in design in that the braking action is apt to jam the wheels in motion.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a roller skate with an in-line skating device which is free from the deficiencies of the prior art devices described above.
The device of the present invention comprises a base and a wheel carrier fastened pivotally with the base. The base is fastened to the sole of a boot. The wheel carrier is formed of two pairs of carrying plates. Two carrying plates of each pair are connected with each other in a parallel fashion. Each wheel is pivoted between the two carrying plates. The carrying plates of each pair are pivoted together in sequence lengthwise. The pivoting point of two adjoining pairs of the carrying plates is located on the axle of one of the wheels. When the base turns in relation to the wheel carrier, one pair of the carrying plates displace in relation to other pair of the carrying plates, thereby enabling the wheel which is pivoted to one pair of the carrying plates to make contact with the ground.
The base of the device of the present invention is provided at one end with a braking mechanism comprising an arresting wheel which is capable of arresting the corresponding wheel at such time when the base turns in relation to the wheel carrier. As a result, the roller skate in a gliding motion can be slowed down or stopped stably and gently by the braking mechanism.